PING !
by Itsuko Aizawa
Summary: Ceritanya lagi BBM-an. Sasuke kerjaannya jadi tukang gombal, harap maklum XD SasuNaru. Yaoi. BL. RnR Don't Like Don't Read


**Hai hai hai Minna~**

 **Muehehe Itsu datang bawa ff gaje :3**

 **Terserah kalian mau menyebuti ini apa, mau oneshoot kek, mau drabble kek, soalnya Itsu juga kagak tau mau nyebut cerita ini jenis yang mana XD #plak**

 **Ide cerita ini hadir(?) di kepala Itsu ketika Itsu lagi kagak ada kerjaan alias suntuk :v**

 **Lagi baring-baring di kamar eh tiba-tiba melintas ide ini, jadinya cepat2 Itsu tulis ketimbang lupa kan**

 **Dan tada~ maka terciptalah cerita gaje ini :D**

 **Ya sekaligus juga bisa di bilang iseng-iseng sambil nungguin nyelesain fict yang multichap ^_^**

 **Fict gaje ini menggunakan sudut pandang Naruto**

* * *

 **PING !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Siapa ? Masashi Kishimoto ? Lah, kan dia tukang ledeng di rumah Itsu (Di Sate Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor (Gak Jamin)  
Rate : T  
Pairing : Just SasuNaru ;)  
Warnings : Yaoi, BL, AU, Shounen-ai, gore, gaje, abal, Typo(s), OC, OOC de el el :v**

 **Penname**

Sasuke : **Black Onyx**

Naruto : **Orange Kitsune**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Black Onyx**

PING !

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ya, teme ?

 **Black Onyx**

Sedang apa ?

 **Orange Kitsune**

Lagi baca komik, teme. Kau sendiri ?

 **Black Onyx**

Lagi BBM-an

 **Orange Kitsune**

Aku tahu kau lagi BBM-an, teme.

Sebab aku juga termasuk lagi BBM-an -_-"

Maksudku selain itu ?

 **Black Onyx**

Hn. Lagi memikirkanmu

 **Orange Kitsune**

Temeeee ! Kau usah menggombal !

 **Black Onyx**

Hn.

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Black Onyx**

PING !

 **Orange Kitsune**

Nani yo ?

 **Black Onyx**

Tadi aku lihat pelangi

 **Orang Kitsune**

Oh ya ? Dimana, teme ? Aku juga mau lihat :o

 **Black Onyx**

Dimatamu

 **Orange Kitsune**

Kau kenapa sih, teme ? Kesambet ya ? -_-"

 **Black Onyx**

Hn. Kesambet cintamu

 **Orange Kitsune**

Huweee teme ! Tolong jangan menggombal ! Itu tidak sesuai dengan imagemu

 **Black Onyx**

Aku tidak menggombal kok.

Aku hanya bicara apa adanya bahwasannya aku mencintaimu :*

 **Orange Kitsune**

Teme~ kau membuatku takut. Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu, teme !

Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat membawamu ke psikiater, biar kau tak ngomong ngawur lagi

(-_-')

 **Black Onyx**

Ngawur ? Siapa bilang aku lagi ngawur ? Kan aku hanya mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu, dobe-sayang :*

 **Orange Kitsune**

HUWEEE kaa-chaaannn, si teme gilaaaa !

 **Black Onyx**

Ya, aku gila, dobe. Gila karena engkau ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini T_T

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~  
**

 **Black Onyx  
**

PING !

 **Orange Kitsune**

APA TEME !

 **Black Onyx**

Ketus banget -_-

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ini semua gara-gara kau !

 **Black Onyx**

Kenapa gara-gara aku ? Perasaan aku gak ada ngapa-ngapain, hanya menyapamu -_-"

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ini semua karena ancamanmu sepulang sekolah tadi !

 **Black Onyx**

Memangnya ada apa dengan itu ?

 **Orange Kitsune**

'ada apa ?' 'ADA APA' KAU BILANG ! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU HARUS BEGADANG UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN PR YANG MENYEBALKAN INI !

 **Black Onyx**

Capslock jebol oi

 **Orange Kitsune**

Bodo'

 **Black Onyx**

Jangan marah-marah gitu. Marah-marah itu gak baik lho. Ntik cepat tua :v

 **Orange Kitsune**

Biarin

 **Black Onyx**

Ntik manisnya hilang ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Bagus

 **Black Onyx**

Jangan jutek gitu dong

 **Orange Kitsune**

:P

 **Black Onyx**

Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ancamannya ?

 **Black Onyx**

Masih tetap

 **Orange Kitsune**

Permintaan maaf tidak di terima

 **Black Onyx**

Berarti kau akan mendapatkan 'hukuman' *smirk

 **Orange Kitsune**

Eh tidak bisa begitu dong. Aku yang di ancam kok aku yang di hukum. Ini penindasan namanya

 **Black Onyx**

Ya bisalah. Setelah ancamanmu selesai, selanjutnya menghukummu.

 **Orange Kitsune**

Kau mengancamku akan menciumku di depan semua orang di sekolah kalau aku tak menyelesaikan PR-ku dan sekarang kau ingin menghukumku ?! Enak sekali hidupmu, teme !

Ini sial di aku namanya -_-

 **Black Onyx**

Kan demi kebaikanmu juga

Awalnya aku berniat ingin membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya tapi karena permintaan maafku kau tolak, jadinya kau akan ku hukum setelah aku menciummu ;) *smirk

 **Orange Kitsune**

Na-nani ?! tapi…tapi kau bilang tak akan menciumku kalau aku menyelesaikannya dan sekarang aku telah menyelesaikannya berarti ancamanmu tak berlaku lagi.

Lagian itu kan hanya emoticon, kan gak beneran. Hahaha aku benar kan, teme.

HA-HA-HA kali ini takkan ku biarkan kau berbuat mesum padaku, teme jelek :P

 **Black Onyx**

Tadinya

Tapi setelah kau mengejekku barusan, jadinya aku akan tetap menciummu sekaligus menghukummu meskipun kau telah menyelesaikan PR-mu.

Nah kalau begitu, tunggulah besok ya NARU-KU SAYANG. Kau akan mendapatkan jatahmu

Oyasumi Naru :*

 **Orange Kitsune**

TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Orange Kitsune**

PING !

 **Black Onyx**

Ya, sweetheart ?

 **Orange Kitsune**

Njirr, panggilannya bisa yang lain gak sih, teme ? (-_-')

 **Black Onyx**

Baiklah, honey.

 **Orange Kitsune**

Teme, yang biasanyaaa~

 **Black Onyx**

Oke, babe

 **Orange Kitsune**

Temeeee ! Kau mengerti gak sih apa maksudku !?

 **Black Onyx**

Ngerti kok, darling ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Kampretlah kau teme -_-

 **Black Onyx**

Aku juga mencintaimu, dear :*

 **Orange Kitsune**

ARGHHH !

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Black Onyx**

Sayang ?

 **Orange Kitsune**

Eh tumben gak PING ? :/

 **Black Onyx**

Di jawab dong, sayang.

 **Orange Kitsune**

e-eh iya teme ?

 **Black Onyx**

Kok 'teme' sih ? Yang sama dong panggilannya ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Teme, kau membuatku takut -_-"

 **Black Onyx**

Gak perlu takut, sayang. Kan ada aku ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

JUSTRU KARENAMU ITULAH AKU TAKUTTTT, TEMEEEE !

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Black Onyx**

PING !

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ha'i ?

 **Black Onyx**

Naru, sebenarnya aku udah lama mau ngomong ini sama kamu tapi sayang…

 **Orange Kitsune**

Sayang kenapa ?

 **Black Onyx**

Gak apa-apa kok, sayang. Kamu perhatian banget sama aku. Makasih ya sayang :*

 **Orange Kitsune**

Suka-sukamu ajalah teme -_-

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Orange Kitsune**

PING !

 **I LOVE YOU :***

Hn

 **Orange Kitsune**

Teme, kau memang sengaja ganti nama BBM ya ?

 **I LOVE YOU :***

Iya, memang kenapa ?

 **Orange Kitsune**

Tidak, ku kira itu keisengan Ita-nii.

Kenapa kau menukarnya, teme ? :/

 **I LOVE YOU :***

Agar kau mudah mengingatnya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang Naru ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ya ya ya aku tahu, teme. Lekaslah ganti nama BBM-mu itu.

Membuatku risih. Apalagi emot nya ,

Seakan kau sedang berada di depanku sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali persis saat kau menembakku dulu. (-_-')

 **I LOVE YOU :***

Ooh kau menginginkannya lagi ? Baiklah, aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Sekalian kau juga bakalan dapat emot nya yang asli *smirk

 **Orange Kitsune**

Eh-eh tak perlu, teme. Aku kan tadi bilangnya 'seakan' yang artinya tidak beneran.

 **I LOVE YOU :***

Otw

 **Orange Kitsune**

Temeeeeee !

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Black Onyx**

PING !

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ya, teme ?

 **Black Onyx**

Kau tahu tidak perbedaanmu dengan lampu ?

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ya jelaslah beda dong, teme. Lampu kan benda kalau aku kan manusia. Gimana sih teme -_-"

 **Black Onyx**

SALAH

 **Orange Kitsune**

Lho kok salah ? :/

 **Black Onyx**

Kalau lampu buat menerangi ruangan kalau kamu buat menerangi hatiku ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Huweee teme sekarang jadi tukang gombal. Dunia bakalan kiamat ,

 **Black Onyx**

Biarlah dunia berakhir karena kiamat asalkan cintaku dan padamu tetap abadi, Naru :*

 **Orange Kitsune**

Kau sakit, teme. Ke dokter sono, biar cepat sembuh. Kau korslet kayaknya

 **Black Onyx**

Ya, aku memang sakit,Naru. Sakit karena cintamu dan aku membutuhkan dokter cinta karena aku tak mampu membendung rasa cintaku padamu yang semakin membumbung tinggi sehingga korslet kek gini ;)

 **Orange Kitsune**

Ya, Tuhan. Tabahkanlah hamba T_T

 **~~~ PING ! ~~~**

 **Orange Kitsune**

PING !

 **Black Onyx**

Hn

 **Orange Kitsune**

Aku bosan di rumah, teme. Jalan-jalan yuk ?

 **Black Onyx**

Hn.

 **Orange Kitsune**

Tapi bagusnya kemana ya, teme ?

 **Black Onyx**

Ke hatimu

 **Orange Kitsune**

Teme, serius -_-

 **Black Onyx**

Aku juga serius

 **Orange Kitsune**

Huh, lupakan.

Tempat apa yang seru ya teme ?

 **Black Onyx**

Yang ku tahu hanya satu

 **Orange Kitsune**

Oh ya dimana, teme ?

Beritahu aku ^^

 **Black Onyx**

Lubang sempitmu *smirk

 **Orange Kitsune**

TEMEEE MESUUUMMMM !

 **END**

* * *

 **Ceritanya yang benar-benar gaje (^0^!)**

 **Nama pengguna BBM Naru sama Sasu benar-benar gak kreatif banget yak :v**

 **Yosh ! RnR minna~**


End file.
